Panhea Dipper
You are now the redblooded, weeaboo, troll. Early Life Panhea Dipper, aka taintedChrome, is an odd sort of meme. Some would say she's crazy, others hopeful. Honestly, she has no clue herself what anyone means by this. It isn't that she's insane or scares trolls easily, most of the claims to her insanity stem from the fact that her lusus is pepe. Some lusi are centered around inanimate objects, but this one takes the cake. This lusus doesn't move, eat, sleep, drink or do anything really. What this means for Panhea is that she didn't recieve the strength and ability other trolls gain through caring for their lusus. Though, the pan has served as protection in the past. When she was a grub, it covered her from plain sight. So long as the chrome wasn't seen shining, she would be safe. Though, this idea of her lusus protecting her does lead to a few more interesting points in her life. The first day she ever left her hive (2 sweeps old) she was attacked by Donald Trump, who saw fit to rid the world of the mutant blood. She had been carrying her lusus, and at that moment chose her Strife Specubis as Pankind, hitting him as hard as she could with it. The troll, not being much older than her, was surprised by this and ran off. She saw this as her lusus protecting her from the troll, never having seen a true lusus before. Ever since that day, Panhea has seen her lusus as a creature who adores her and has even given it a personality. She believes whatever she uses the pan for is her lusus doing something for her (Ex: Cooking breakfast with the frying pan is her lusus providing food.) Because of this, trolls around her believe she has one of the most caring lusi around. Her moirail, Ulrica, was the only troll to have seen the lusus and didn't wish to break her friend's heart by telling her the truth. So long as it doesn't hurt Panhea herself, she may never tell her that the pan isn't really a lusus. The story of the pan 'choosing her' is not remembered by Panhea herself, but shall be explained. When the lusi began choosing their grubs to care for, after the trials, there were two trolls and one manly lusus left. The lusus seemed to take an interest in Panhea, seeing as how she was sporting an interesting brown skin (due to falling into: Dirt, mud, soot, ect. which ruinned her red coloring and actually got her past the drones and jadebloods.) But she ended up crawling away once she spotted a shiny chrome pan. The other doge was taken by the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), who was quite insulted by how the little ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) had ignored him. This looked like the end, but the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) recognized the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) as a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), and just sent her on to her next trial. She was found out later as a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) blood by a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) who was in charge of cleaning the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) for their departure. This ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), however, was a follower of the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and managed to smuggle the little grub and dolan out before anyone else could be the wiser and off to her new home by the dump. What the fuck did you just fucking say about Panhea, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Alternia, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire sgrub armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on Derse, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across Derse and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, grub. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the Derse Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo. Panhea would grow up here, seperated from the rest of society for quite some time. She took an arrow to the knee. ಠ_ಠ She was even able to find a working lap top ಠ_ಠ, however dated it may have been, in the dump and get it working. Thus connecting her to other trolls for the first time. She saw how they interacted through Trollian and created the screen name purePandamonium. Soon she met Ulrica, who convinced her to change her name to taintedChrome (to represent her tainted blood and the Chrome of her lusus) and taught her a bit more about trolls. ಠ_ಠ She also asked her to change the color she types in ಠ_ಠ, so that another troll wouldn't see and harrass her about it, but Panhea insisted she was fine and the troll wouldn't be able to find her anyway. Ulrica gave up on the topic immediately. The Game Panhea had known about something called "Hivestuck" (Troll version of homestuck where the kids are trolls and the trolls are kids you get the point) and was enthused when someone made a real life version of Sgurb. It was promised to not be as deadly, ಠ_ಠ and actually be a lot more like an interactive Sims game than anything ಠ_ಠ. This is how she explained it to Ulrica and their ten friends. She is the reason they began playing the game. Luckily, she wasn't the only one who derp. Milana and Skylla also knew how the game worked. Together, they were able to get their twelve frien ds to relative safety in their first realms. Their lusi weren't so lucky, and died before they left. Because of the nature of her derp (or lack of) it can't quite die. So, she prototyped the sprite with paper and knitting needles. This was extremely stupid, as paper makes a really hard enemy, but she didn't know this at the time and thought it derp make a stupid derp. The knitting needles was more of a derp. The sprite talks without use of a mouth, which is quite interesting to see in person (or troll). Along with being the only troll with a 'living' lusus, Panhea is also the only troll in her session to have not alchemized weapons for fear of losing her lusus by leaving it somewhere in favor of a better weapon. No matter how stupid other trolls thoght she was for this, her jimmies were never rustled. Regardless, she earned her god tier title of Knight of Life, so deal with it. The game progressed quite nicely with little quarrels until a quiet point where they began living on a meteor. A limeblood named Eithna Ignado , went insane as her brain was unable to process the events that had recently taken place. Her caliginous crush, Panhea, soon became the center of much abuse and this soon led to Eithna strangling her to death with her own scarf. Cool story bro, less rip off next time. After Life In the afterlife, Boxxy was confronted with her worst fear. Her ancestor. Long had she heard the tale of a troll called 'The Survivor' and hated her. The troll was one of the few red bloods in his tory to survive the culling. It was all by chance, and also the reason the Empress stopped feeding the culled grubs to her lusus. The troll grew up with a trail of death, and Boxxy despised her for doing nothing to stop the trail, no matter how close she was to the trolls that died for her. This only continued to build until she was backed into a corner by Eithna from another game who had been killed by Ulrica. Eithna blamed her for her moirail's actions and threatened to kill her ghost, which is all posible. Padeli, her dancestor, stepped in at the last possible moment and managed to save her. After this, they talked about how they despised eachother as ancestors in eachothers' universes, and came to realize that they were nothing like their ancestorly counterparts. Ever since, she's had a new found respect for the other mutant blood. As a Knight of Life she had knowledge of life that other players didn't posess. Including information about a ring that, when placed on a ghost, could bring them back to life. She kept this a secret, knowing that other sessions would be quite interested in this knowledge. She worked to find the ring, only to warn the others about Eithna before it was too late. She ended up finding the ring and warning her friends with only one casuallty before she could reach them, a troll by the name of Jedrek Cadman. She then moved to take the ring off to preserve the timeline they'd already begun to folow. Everyone was upset at this, but understood that it was the best for them all.